


Gifts Are Meant To Be Used

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Kink Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Dean likes to watch Sam try new things.





	Gifts Are Meant To Be Used

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkinkbingo prompt sex toys

“I can do it, Dean.”

These are Dean’s five favorite words. His little brother is never one to back down from a challenge. 

Sam arches his back and the muscles in his thighs and ass flex, smooth and tanned, as he lifts up to slide the dildo beneath him. The new toy was a surprise, ten inches of deep pink silicone that is as thick as a soda can, with a suction cup for the shower wall or, in this case, the hardwood floor in front of Dean’s chair. 

The silicone is shiny slick with too much of the raspberry-flavored lube Sam loves and Dean has to pull his eyes away from it. He looks up along the curve of Sam’s soft belly, and back down to where his brother’s cock stands out from his body, hard and bobbing with his efforts to get the angle of the toy just right. 

As Sam positions it below him, Dean can see a mark high on Sam's inner thigh, red and raw against the pale and hairless skin. He prepped Sam first with lips and tongue and berry-flavored fingers, and couldn't resist taking a break to suck a bruise into the soft skin there and make Sam squirm. 

Watching his brother on his knees now, Dean licks his lips and chases Sam’s taste once more. 

Sam lowers himself down carefully, and Dean can tell when he's pushed the tip inside his hole by the soft stuttering gasp and closed eyes. That first moment is always the same for his little brother. Sam likes to indulge, to draw out that feeling of penetration and fullness, and is unaware of the rest of the world. He grabs at Dean's knee to steady himself, before he begins to push the toy deeper.

Halfway down, the slide stops and Sam's legs start to tremble. Sweat glistens along the shadows of his long neck and in the curves of his collarbone and it makes Dean want to lick the salt off his skin. Sam’s head falls forward and a fringe of dark bangs covers his eyes. He bites down on his bottom lip and takes a few shaky breaths.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam looks up at his brother, his eyes out of focus and wet at the corners. “Fuck, it’s, it's a lot.”

Dean is caught by those bee-sting red lips and leans in to whisper. “Need my help, Sammy?”

Sam shakes his head, stubborn as always. Dean grabs his chin, tilting it up to suck on those abused lips. Sam relaxes into the kiss, and spreads his knees obscenely wide, sliding the last few inches on the toy as he bottoms out. The little noises he makes when spread out like that are all Dean needs and he licks them out of Sam's mouth.

“‘So full, Dean. I can feel it right here,” Sam says, as he rubs along that thin trail of hair that starts below his belly button.

Sam lifts himself off the fake cock a few inches and digs his nails into Dean’s knees even harder. His moans become a soft wail when he drops back to the floor and the dildo slots back inside. 

Damp curls falls over Sam’s face, and Dean tucks a lock of it behind Sam’s ear and runs a thumb along his shiny red lip. “It's okay. You can do it, little brother.”

With those words, Sam begins to ride the toy, grinding down on it in a hard rhythm. The flashes of pink and the shine of the extra lube between Sam's thighs makes Dean want to eat it off him like the warm glaze on a sugar donut. 

Unzipping his fly, Dean pulls his dick out and cradles it in his palm. His fingers are still lube slick and his strokes are smooth. He can’t decide what he likes better - the bounce of Sam's cock where it taps the floor when he bottoms out or the look on his face right now. The feel of the toy filling him up has Sam wrapped up so tight that he doesn't notice Dean jerking off until his eyes flutter open.

Sam starts to reach for his own cock, which is now as pink-red as the dildo and dripping at the slit, but Dean's hand grabs for his wrist first. Sam pulls his hand back to rest on the top of Dean's thigh, and their eyes meet, pupils dark and wide with understanding. 

“That's my good boy. Show me how you can do it. How you can come with just a cock in your ass.”

Sam’s eyes clench shut at the words. “Dean!” he shouts as he spasms, coming hard on the wood floor in front of him.

As his brother slumps forward, Dean comes white over the top of his own fist, adding to the mess on the wood floor.

Sam's laugh is tired but happy, as he pats Dean on the knee. “Told ya I could do it.”


End file.
